Be Cruel To Me, 'Cause I'm a Fool For You
by heyalarissa
Summary: "I can't move. Or breathe. I'm paralyzed. I don't know what to say. Or how to react. I'm wordless. And the only thing I can think of is what she just told me. 'I'm pregnant', she said. And my world fell as the words left her mouth. I couldn't believe it. And I still can't. Of course, it was just a few seconds ago. Or was it minutes?" - HEYA fanfic. M for language and future smut.
1. Love Is A Laserquest

_Chapter one:_

**_Love is a Laserquest_**

I blink once.

I can't move. Or breathe. I'm paralyzed. I don't know what to say. Or how to react. I'm wordless. And the only thing I can think of is what she just told me.

_'I'm pregnant'_, she said. And my world fell as the words left her mouth. I couldn't believe it. And I still can't. Of course, it was just a few seconds ago. Or was it minutes? I don't know how many minutes I'm paralyzed. All I know is that my eyes are burning because I can't even blink.

Then I hear her voice calling me. "Naya? Naya, talk to me. Are you okay?"

I shake my head because I know she'd call someone if I didn't reply. That's a think she does. She always freaks out. After all, I don't know how many panic attacks I had in front of her. But it's okay because at least I'm not having a panic attack right now. I'm just… Surprised? Mad? Nervous? Jealous?

Why surprised? Because I wasn't expecting it at all!

Why Mad? Because I want to punch the mother fucker that got her pregnant.

Nervous? Well, I don't know what exactly I'll tell her. Should I say I was happy for her? Probably.

And why jealous? Because I want to be that mother fucker. _I_ want to be the one to have this bond with her. _I_ want my DNA to be the one forming a life inside of her._ I_ want to be the one having a family with her._ I_ want to be the one growing old with her. But _I_ _know_ it will _never_ happen. Because that's what you get when you fall in love with your best friend who has a boyfriend that she loves and now is pregnant. So if you want an advice, _never_ – I repeat - _never_ fall in love with your best friend if you know you can't have her. It's _masochism_.

Anyways, I don't know exactly how I'm feeling. My head is a mess, and all I know is that it's over. I can't do anything about it. She's going to have a family. She's going to get married and live happily with her perfect boyfriend. Soon she's going to forget about me. Her best friend.

They're high school sweethearts, you know. They're dating since their senior year. Yes, they broke up a lot over the years, and when they broke up last year, I thought I was finally going to have her. But no. A single call and a tearful _'I'm sorry' _from him was enough to make her jump back in his arms. Literally, she jumped in his arms. And I was watching because I was the one that drove her to the airport and gave them a ride home to have sex all night long.

I wanted to cry. Right now in front of her, but I won't do it. I wouldn't cry in front of her because I don't want to have to explain why I was crying. And you know what, I'm happy for them. A while ago, when I realized I had no chance to be with her, I decided that whatever she decides to do with her life, I'd be happy for her. Even if it doesn't involves me. Even if it means my sadness.

My heart aches right now, and my mouth was completely dry. But I did my best to seem happy. Or at least smile. So I give her the best smile I can right now. And I'm sure she knows I'm not being honest.

"Wow… I'm so happy for you HeMo." I say, smiling. Or at least trying to smile.

"You're not. What's wrong?" She asks. Well, she knows me more than anyone else does. What can I do?

"I am! Really. I'm just… Surprised." I say, honestly. I am surprised. But I'm feeling a lot of other things too. "That's all."

She smiles. The smile that melts me. "Well, aren't you going to give me a hug, then?" She opens her arms, and, almost immediately, I hug her. Tightly, but not too tight. She's pregnant, after all.

I smell her scent. I always loved her scent. I remember when she used to sleep in my bed, you know, before he moved in to live with her. When he moved in, she stopped sleeping over. We used to watch movies until late and she'd always sleep over, but it seems like centuries since the last time she didn't say '_I can't, Taylor is waiting for me at home._'

She pulls back, and I sigh. I want to hug her more, but it would get really awkward. And I'd probably start crying. I won't cry in front of her. I won't. It's better for me to just get out of here now.

"Well… I-I guess I have to go." I check the time on my phone. "I have a scene within thirty minutes and I have to get ready." I lied. I don't like lying to her, but I have to. I can't just stay here listening of how excited she is about this. I'm not a fucking masochist.

"Aw, okay. See you later? I mean, we can go to your house and watch a movie… I need your cuddles. I miss my bestie." She asks, her beautiful blue eyes sparking, just the way I love. How could I say no?

"O-Of course. I'd… love to." I say, half-smiling. "I miss my bestie too."

She nods, and once again I half-smile awkwardly.

It takes me two long uncomfortable minutes to walk out of her trailer. Once I'm outside, the first tears rolls down my face. I feel like the tears were just waiting until I get outside to run free. Just like a prisoner escaping from jail.

And I run to my trailer. The good thing is that my trailer is just beside hers. I sit on the small couch and I cry. And it seems all the water in my body is now running down my face.

_'I'm pregnant.'_ The words keep repeating on my mind.

_'I can't, Taylor and I are going out for dinner tonight.'_ Oh, great, now I'm having flash backs.

_'He got me flowers!' _I hit my hand against my forehead.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Get out of my mind!" I yell.

_'Sorry, honey, I can't stay. Taylor is waiting for me.' _I hit my hand against my head again and again.

_'Taylor is moving in!'_ I keep crying and now I realize what's going on.

'_Taylor is in town to visit!'_ Panic attack. Fucking no.

_'Did you see the game? He was so awesome!'_

_'I want you to meet my boyfriend, Taylor. Taylor, this is Naya, my newest best friend.'_

_'I like you too, Naya.'_

_'I'm Heather. It's very nice to meet you.' _

I start to breathe heavily, and just when I'm about to lie down on the couch or hit my head somewhere, I hear someone calling my name.

"Naya? You're in there?" Dianna. "Nay?"

I try to reply but all I can do is let out a sob. I can't breathe.

"Naya? I'm coming in!" And she opened the door. As soon as I look up, Di runs to my direction and sits beside me. "Breathe, Naya. Breathe." I try to tell her I can't, but, well, I can't talk. "Calm down and take some deep breaths." She demonstrates, and I try to do exactly what she told me too. I'm finally feeling the air inside my lungs again, but I'm shaking. I tried to calm myself can't really control my body.

Dianna pulls me into a hug. I don't know if she knows why I'm crying, but I bet she already heard the news. You see, Dianna is the only person in the world I've ever talked about my feelings. She's the only one that knows about my platonic, masochist love.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or I'll have to guess?" She asks, and I don't reply. So she continues. "Is it about Heather, as always?" I nod, slowly. "So I guess you already know about her pregnancy?" I nod again, feeling my heart ache more.

Dianna is the kind of person that can always get the worst out from me. She's always there when I'm crying. Sometimes I think she has some kind of superpower or something. She's the one that makes me talk about everything that is bothering me and she's the one that always have something to say when I'm feeling down. But I guess today she doesn't have anything to say. Because she knows she can't say 'It's going to be okay' or 'give time to time' or even 'you two are meant to be together'. Dianna knows it and she feels me.

"I'm… I'm sorry, honey." Was all she said. We continue hugging for a while, without say a word. For the first time Dianna doesn't have anything to say to comfort me. And I feel awful. "Wanna talk about it?" Of course she wants me to talk. She says that talking and saying everything I think is the best solution to everything. She should be a fucking psychologist. "Come on, Nay. You know you have to talk about it."

I take a deep breath. I can do this. "I…" Another deep breath. "S-S-She's… S-She's p-pregnant. H-His child." I say between sobs. "I… C-Can't…" And I start to cry again, burying my face in her neck.

"Shh… You need to calm down, Nay. You'll have another panic attack." I nod, but I can't really stop crying. I can't control myself.

"I-It's all o-over now…" She gives me one of her looks when I look up. "Y-You know it." She can't say everything is going to be okay because it won't. She can't make me feel good lying to me anymore.

"Anything can happen, Nay." I pull back and roll my eyes. "You know it."

"Don't fucking lie to me! I'm tired of your bullshit!" I yell at her. "I feel you, Di. Since I told you how I feel about her you lie to me, giving me fucking hope and blinding me!" I get up from the couch abruptly. "Now I'm hurt as fuck and it's all because of you! All because you couldn't just use your fucking advises to say something like 'forget about her, she has a boyfriend. Find someone else'. No! You're a fucking liar!" When I stop yelling, I feel the air leaving my body, and I collapse on my knees, trying to breathe, crying sterically. Dianna kneels beside me and hugs me. "You lied to me!"

She strokes my hair, and kisses the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Nay. I'm really sorry." That's all she said. I finally got Dianna Agron wordless. But it's not as good as I thought it would be. All I want right now is to hear her comfy words saying something to make me feel better. Even if it's just another lie.

She pulls me up to the couch, and she helps me to lie down, before sit beside the couch on the ground, holding my hand.

Then all I know is that I fell asleep on my trailer's couch, thinking about how miserable my life got within minutes.

* * *

I wake up with a loud bang on my door. "Naya?" And I hear her voice calling me.

I got up as quickly as my headache allows me, and check myself on the mirror of the small bathroom. I quickly wash my face, and sigh. I can do this.

I slowly walk towards the door and open it. It's already dark, and she's standing there, beautiful as always, in front of my door, with a big smile on her face. It makes me smile. And it also makes my heart race. She always makes my heart race.

"Sorry… I was asleep." I say quietly, before take my purse and my phone and close my trailer's door. We're going to have a movie night. I didn't forget it. I couldn't forget it.

"It's okay. You did seem tired earlier." She says as we walk down the parking lot.

"Yeah…" I say, and we fall into another awkward silence.

"I'll drive my car. I can't leave it here. I'm also going to stop by on Burger King and get us something. I'll meet you at your house, okay?" I nod, and she smiles. "And once we get there, you're going to tell me what's going on inside your head, Rivera. You know I know you. And I know something's wrong." She says. I knew I couldn't escape from this. She knows me and of course she'd notice I was acting different.

I get into my car and start to drive towards my house. A twenty minutes drive. And I spent twenty fucking minutes crying, because as soon as I turned the radio on, Lucky started to play. I hate this fucking song. I really do. _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_. "There ain't lucky about it, cock suckers."

I get home and thank God Heather isn't there yet. So I go upstairs to my bathroom and wash my face again. I try to smile and after slapping my own face a few times, and I finally find the perfect fake smile I can use the whole night. I change into a comfy pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top before going downstairs. As soon as I turn the TV on, and start to search for a good movie on Netflix, Heather walks into the living room with bags of food. I smile at her, and she smiles back, placing the food on the coffee table.

"You pick up the movie as I change into something comfy." She tells me, and I nod.

The smell of the food distracts me, and I realize I didn't eat since lunch break. I'm really hungry. I think for a while and even thought about picking up a movie about two best friends, and one of them fall in love with the other but she has a boyfriend and gets pregnant from this boyfriend. But I wouldn't find it. So I picked up a random comedy movie.

Once Heather gets back, she sits really close to me, and I sigh. "I'm really hungry." She says.

"Me too. It smells really good." I try to act normal, but as much as I try, I know I can't.

We eat before watch the movie, because food can be really distracting and we like paying attention to the movie… Well, at least Heather does.

When we finish our burgers, I press play and the movie starts. And as soon as it starts, Heather moves closer to me and put her arms around my waist. Oh, I love cuddling with her. I hold her close with my arm around her shoulders and my heart race even more. She rests her head in my chest, and I'm pretty sure she can hear my heart beating, because it's really loud.

Heather looks up to me and smiles. "Hey, Nay?"

"Yeah?" I reply, looking into her beautiful eyes. If she was a vampire she'd easily glamour me and make me do anything she wants.

"Can I sleepover tonight?" She asks, making my heart beat even faster, if it's possible.

I nod, slowly, and smile. "O-Of course. No problem." I say, smiling foolishly at her. Even after everything that happened today, I still fucking whipped. I'll never learn, will I?

I guess I won't. Because I'm a fucking idiot.

She leans up and kisses my cheek. And suddenly everything is spinning around. I try my best to focus in the movie, but all I can focus on is the burning sensation right on the spot where her lips were a couple seconds ago.

Oh, this is going to be a long, long night.

* * *

Hey y'all! I decided to write this fic for obvious reasons. If you live under a rock (Yes, I'm talking to you, Patrick Star) and didn't hear about Heather's pregnancy, well, now you know about it. I'm very, very happy for her, and I'm sure the baby will be as beautiful as her, but on the other hand, all I can think about is HeYa, and this is my POV of how was Naya's reaction. I hope you guys like it. English is not my first language, so let me know if there's any misspellings.

Also, I'd like to let you guys know that each chapter of this fic will be named after one of Arctic Monkeys' songs. The song of the chapter is Love Is A Laserquest, and you can hear it on youtube: /watch?v=VpSj3L0OEMo

So, leave a review! Second chapter is almost ready! Se you guys soon! ;)


	2. Black Treacle

_Chapter two:_

**_Black Treacle_**

You know that weird feeling of emptiness? If you do, I wish I was you. Right now, cuddling with my best friend that happens to be pregnant and that's probably going to get married soon, I'm feeling all the kinds of feelings someone can feel at the same time without going crazy. Do you think it's easy being in love with your best friend?

I think she's cuddling closer to me. I can feel her breath on my neck, and it makes me shiver all the time. Yes, I can say I'm getting turned on. Who wouldn't, anyways? She's the most beautiful girl I've ever meet with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. There's no way someone, straight or not, could not feel turned on by this girl.

I want to cry; yell; tell her how I feel. But I won't. I can't just ruin our friendship like that. If I can't have her romantically, I can at least have her as a friend. Fuck, I'm not taking all the risks. She isn't even gay, is she?

She's the best thing that ever happened to me. She's my best friend; my world. I love her more than anything. Taylor is a lucky guy. She chose him. They're going to have a baby. And I'll make sure that I'll kick that mother fucker's ass if he ever hurt her.

I realize that a tear rolled down my face. And I can't even think about letting her see me like this. She already know something's going on, and if she sees me crying, she'll ask what's wrong. And I don't have any excuse in my mind right now.

So I lift my hand towards my face as slow and carefully as possible, and just when I'm about to wipe the tear away, she looks up to me. And thank God I can think fast. I quickly rubbed my eyes and faked a yawn.

"You wanna go sleep?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine… Let's just… Finish the freakin' movie."

She shrugs and nods. "Okay, then." She smiles. Oh, the smile. "But if you want to go sleep we can just…"

I interrupt. "No, no. It's fine, really. I'm tired, but I really want to watch the whole movie." I assure her.

She looks at me suspicious. "You didn't tell me what's wrong with you today, by the way."

I sigh. "I'm okay, HeMo. I was just… tired. I _am_ tired." She raises an eyebrow at me. "But I do want to finish the movie, so shut up." I smirk playfully and turn my attention back to the TV screen. Maybe if I act a little playful, she'll forget about the whole 'what's wrong with Naya today' thing.

She giggles. And it's the cutest thing ever. Then she kisses my cheek, making my heart race (even more, if it's possible). I'm pretty sure my heart can explode at any moment.

"Aww, she's in a bad mood." She giggles again and I pout. "My little badass."

_My little badass_.

If she knew how I feel hearing her calling me hers, she wouldn't do it. Not when she's carrying the child of her perfect-high-school sweetheart boyfriend.

Before the sentence can hit a nerve, I reply. "Oh, wait up. I'm not that small, okay? You're the one that's too tall. Not my fault. And I'm not in a bad mood."

"Okay, okay, but you don't need to attack me with words, Rivera."

I giggle. There's no way I could win this argumentation. "Fine!" I say, and turn my attention back to the TV.

"Fine!" I hear her giggling.

* * *

We finish the movie in silence. Not an awkward one. I was comfortable, to be honest. Cuddle with Heather is the best thing ever and I wish we could do it for the rest of our lives. But we can't, obviously.

We walk upstairs to my bedroom, or better, we drag ourselves upstairs to my bedroom. Once we get there, we brush our teeth and get ready to bed. I was the first one to get under the covers.

After a few minutes, she joins me on the bed, and lies facing me. We're so close I can smell her breath. Mint. She's staring into my eyes and it makes me melt. I feel like I was being glamoured by a vampire. A beautiful, blue-eyed vampire. She can drain me whenever she wants to. Really.

She opens her mouth to say something, but closes again as if she was unsure about what to say. And when she finally says something, her voice breaks my heart in tiny pieces.

"Do you think I'll get fat soon?" She says, pouting, and I can see she's almost crying.

I take a deep breath before reply. "Of course!" She's about to reply but I continue. "But you'll have a life being formed inside of you, and this life will make you look even more beautiful than you already are, HeMo." I smile, trying to not cry. I've never realized I was so fucking weak.

"But what about Taylor? Won't he reconsider his choices seeing me all fat?"

"You know what? Taylor is the luckiest person in the world. You're perfect, Heather. And this baby will be as perfect as his or hers mother. You know Taylor loves you and if you're sure about it, you shouldn't think like that. I'm sure he'll make you happy." I smile, and realize tears rolling down her face. I wipe them away and caress her cheek. "Plus, if he ever hurt you, I'll make sure to kick his ass. No one – I repeat – no one hurts my bestie."

She hugs me tightly, and I sigh. Hugging her feels natural… So perfect. She's always so warm and comfy. We stay like this for a while. I know she isn't asleep because I know how her breath slows down when she's sleeping. We're just cuddling in a comfortable silence.

"Thanks, Nay. You're amazing." She sighs, and holds me closer to her. "I needed a night with you. I knew you could make me feel calm and safe. I love you." I hear her whispering to me and my heart stops. I know she didn't mean it in the way I do, because she says it all the time to me, but I still feel like she meant it. I can't not think 'what if'. What if, deep inside, she feels the way I do?

I release a breath I didn't even realize I was holding, and reply. "I… I love you too, HeMo."

* * *

We're face to face now. I could just lean in and kiss her to show her how much I love her too. I'd kiss her so gently and passionately if I had the chance. I'd show her how much I love and care about her and how much I want to be the one helping her to raise this baby. All I have to do is lean in. I can do this, right? She's looking down to my lips and when people look to your lips is because they want to kiss you. I know it because I'm looking at her lips right now.

Just when I'm about to lean in and connect our lips together, she rests her head in my chest and whispers softly. "Goodnight, Nay."

She cuddles closer to me, and after a few minutes, her breath slows down and I know she's asleep. I stay awake for a few more minutes, and kiss her forehead, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, HeMo." I whisper, before fall asleep as well.

On the next morning, I wake up and look over at the beautiful blonde sleeping beside me. I quickly smile, but then I remember everything that happened yesterday. It was not just a nightmare. It happened. I must be a masochist because I'm still feeling happy for having her sleeping here with me. Even thinking that nothing will happen between us.

I sigh and go to the bathroom. After wash my face, I go downstairs and start to cook us breakfast. Eggs and bacon. I put two plates on the kitchen island, and wait for Heather to come downstairs and eat with me. I also get her some orange juice. I know it's her favorite flavor. I prepare myself a cup of coffee. If I don't drink my morning coffee, I can't guarantee I'll be a nice person for the rest of the day. It's Saturday, so we don't have work today. Thank God.

After what seemed like ten minutes of lots and lots of thinking going on inside my head, Heather walks downstairs. Well, she runs downstairs. And she already changed her clothes.

She stops when she see me at the kitchen and gives me a sorry look. I know what's coming.

"Nay, you made breakfast… But I'm sorry, I can't stay. Taylor called me, he wants us to go out for breakfast. I forgot we have to go see the doctor today."

"Oh." I breathe out, but nod. What can I say? I can't compete with the perfect guy, can I?

"I'm sorry." She walks towards me, and hugs me.

"At least drink the orange juice. I know my orange juice is the best." I say quietly, and she nods, before drink the juice quickly.

"Thank you, Nay. For last night and the juice. See you soon." And she leaves.

I feel my heart ache. I feel like crying, but I don't cry. I know I can't expect her to choose me over him, but it still hurts. A lot.

After Heather leaves, I throw all the breakfast on the trash and the plates on the sink. I don't feel hungry anymore. I go to the living room, lie on the couch and put my iPod on shuffle.

_Topless models doing semaphore  
Wave their flags as she walks by and get ignored  
Illuminations on a rainy day  
When she walks her footsteps sing a reckless serenade_

"Fucking shuffle." I mumble.

_I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I mean  
Called up to listen to the voice of reason  
And got the answering machine_

This is Heather's favorite Arctic Monkeys song. She didn't hear a lot of their songs, but whenever I'm listening and she's around, she takes one of my headphones and hear it with me. And she told me one day that this song is her favorite.

_The type of kisses where teeth collide  
When she laughs her heavens hum  
A stun gun lullaby_

And I can say, along with a lot of other songs, this one always make me think about her. Not just because it's her favorite, but just because.

_Those twinkling vixens  
With a shine spiralize  
Their hypnosis goes unnoticed when she's walking by_

And then I start to sing along.

_"I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I need  
Called up to listen to the voice of reason  
And got his answering machine_

_I left my message but did he fuck get back to me  
And now I'm stuck still and wondering how it's meant to be_

_Singing a reckless serenade, reckless serenade  
Reckless serenade, reckless serenade_

_Reckless serenade  
Reckless serenade  
Reckless serenade"_

The song ends, and I continue to listen to random songs until I felt like going out. I need to talk to someone. Dianna? Fucking no. Right now she'll just make me feel more depressed. Even when we don't have to talk about my problems, she makes me talk about them. Heather's already out of the list. Lea? No way. She's too noisy. Telly? No, thank you. Don't want to spend my Saturday doing his nails. Chord? No, he's probably busy playing the guitar or video games. So I call the only person I know won't let me down - my party bunny: Kevin.

"'Sup, Bee?" He answers his phone.

"Wanna go out to get some drinks tonight?" I ask, hoping he'll say yes.

"Tonight?"

"Well, yeah, that's what I said." I reply.

"Sorry, Bee, but I can't tonight. I have a thing with Jenna tonight." He says and I sigh.

"Another Game Of Thrones marathon?"

"You know me too well, Bee." I hear him whistle. "I'm sorry. Maybe another day?"

"Yeah. See you 'round, Bee." I say.

"See ya." And I hang up, rolling my eyes.

Great. So today I'm staying alone at home. At least I have ice cream.

And two seasons of Pretty Little Liars.

* * *

**A/N**: What's up? Chapter 2! I hope you guys like it! You can hear the two songs of the chapter on YouTube: Black Treacle (title of the chapter)- _/watch?v=1wznj4lD1Bs_ and Reckless Serenade:_ /watch?v=vmkTYZfapMk_

Oh, and you guys should follow me on twitter: heya_larissa ;)

Tell me what you think about chapter 2 and what you expect from the next one! See you guys soon!


	3. A Certain Romance

_Chapter three:_

**_A Certain Romance_**

Monday, 5 a.m. and I'm already on set, working. I have my daily coffee on my hand, but I'm not feeling any less tired. On the other hand, I know I wouldn't be awake right now without my daily coffee.

I walk down the studio to meet Lea and Chris and record our next scenes. We finish it pretty fast, thank God. All I want to do is go back to my trailer and sleep until my next scene.

After we finish the last scene, Ryan Murphy yells, "Cut!" and I sigh in relief.

Heather isn't here today and I already miss her presence. She's the one that always cheer me up whenever I'm too tired to smile or talk. I miss her so much. I bet she'd be walking towards my trailer with me right now, and she'd take a nap with me if she was here.

When I'm about to walk out of the set of our apartment in NYC, I hear Ryan calling after me. I turn around to face his serious face on – that face that would scare anyone. He's holding a paper. No, a envelope. He smiles at me and hands me the envelope. "You're Heather's best friend. Can you hand this to her? As soon as possible?"

I smile back and nod. I know what it is about, but I don't want to think about it.

"I'm sorry, Naya. You know I can't do anything about it, right? If I could, I would. Heather is a important part of the show, and Glee won't be the same without her. But there's nothing I can do about her pregnancy. She'll be here with us recording the last episodes of the season, but I'm afraid she won't be present on the next one. I just have to figure out what to do since the fifth season is the continuation of the forth…"

I just nod. I try not to cry in front of him. A single day without her is miserable. I don't know how I'll survive here without her every day. I try not to think about it, but as soon as Ryan turns around, the first tear rolls down my face. And I run to my trailer.

* * *

After what seemed like thirty minutes crying, I hear a knock on my door. I wipe away the tears on my face, before open the door and spot a ginger Dianna looking at me with sorry eyes . Dear Lord. She's ginger.

"What the hell happened with your hair?" I say, wide eyed.

"I got tired of the usual blond hair." She shrugs.

Ignoring her hair, I have to be honest now: I don't know what's Dianna's problem. She's always around, even when she doesn't have to work.

"I was worried about you. You didn't call or answer my calls on the weekend." So that's her excuse. I bet she's just another work maniac. But yeah, I did ignored her calls.

"Me and my Pretty Little Liars DVDs were fine, thank you."

"Can I come in, please?" She asks, and I walk inside, sitting on the couch, and she follows me inside, closing the door.

"You're not okay. Heather just got fired."

"She was not fired, she was… Dismissed. She'll be back after the birth or something." I say and take a deep breath.

"Okay. Now let's talk about her child and her-"

I don't let her finish. I don't want to hear or talk to Dianna about my problems today. I just had one single cup of coffee today. "I don't wanna talk about anything, damn it!" I yell. "Stop thinking that you know everything! I'm not okay but I'm trying. I'm trying to not think about everything that's happening so I'll get better but there's always you forcing me to think and talk about everything! Just stop! Talk doesn't make things better, it makes things worse!"

I know I may have hurt her feelings, but I don't care. She'll be okay after some minutes. I won't.

"I'm fucking tired of all this bullshit!"

She laughs. I'm pretty sure it was a sarcastic laugh. "You're tired, Naya? _You_ are tired?" She sighs. "Don't you think I'm tired too? I'm exhausted! I'm just trying to help you. You could just say 'oh, thank you, Dianna for trying to understand', but all I get from you is yelling. Who's the one tired? Who, uh?" She takes a deep breath, and continues. "You know what, don't talk about it. Lock everything you're feeling inside and someday you might explode." I roll my eyes. "Do whatever you want to do. You know my number. Whenever you want to talk I'll be here for you, but I won't look for you, or worry about you anymore." And then, she walks out of my trailer.

* * *

On the next Saturday, I lie on my bed, thinking about what happened to me on the period of a week. I found out that my best friend that also happens to be the girl I'm in love with since the day I first saw her, is carrying the son of the love of her and her sloth-like boyfriend; She's probably going to get married soon, and I'll never have her in the way I want to have her;

I also lost Dianna as my friend. But I'm pretty sure she stills my psychologist.

I get up from my bed and pet Lucy, who's lying on the bottom of my bed, and I kiss her forehead. "Who needs anyone when I have you, right, baby girl?" I say with my baby voice, and she licks my face. "I love you too." I giggle.

After eating breakfast, I go up to my bedroom, and put on a pair of jeans, a white tank top, a leather jacket over it, and put on my boots.

I look down at Lucy and she's wagging her tail at me. "Wanna go to auntie HeMo's house with me? I bet Jenny misses your sweet puppy kisses." I wink at her and she barks. Lucy and Heather's dog, Jenny, have a thing, or so Heather say, and they don't see each other for a long time.

I take Lucy in my arms, and walk outside, holding the envelope. I place Lucy inside her cage, and put it on the passenger's seat. After singing three songs on the car, I park my car in front of her house.

Once I take Lucy in my arms, not forgetting the envelope, I get out of the car, and walk towards the door, knocking it softly.

After a minute or two, a shirtless sloth-like man shows up in front of me. Oh, fucking no. Gross.

"Naya, hey." He's not happy to see me. He's smiling, but it's the fakest smile in the history of fake smiles. I don't like him, and he doesn't like me too. Fair enough.

As soon as Jenny shows up, Lucy jumps from my arms and follows her inside. I smile politely at him. "Taylor. Is… Is Heather around?" Not that I'm nervous. I'm just afraid of waking her up, or worse, being a cock blocker.

"Yes, she's on the kitchen." I nod, and wait for him to invite me in. "Oh, come on in." _As slow as a sloth_. I mentally high five myself and giggle. He frowns at me, but walks towards the kitchen. I follow him inside to see the most adorable thing ever.

Lucy is licking Heather's face. "I know it was you at the door. Or Lucy ran away from home and learned how to knock." She says and I giggle, and she hugs me. "What brings you here, Ms. Rivera?"

I smile. It feels so good to hug her. I could do it forever. But it's pretty awkward to hug her when her boyfriend is watching us. "Well, now I'm Glee's delivery girl." I hand her the envelope and sigh. "Ryan asked me to give you this."

She frowns. I know she knows what this is about, but I guess she's afraid she'll get fired. I would, too. I watch as she opens the envelope and reads Ryan's letter. The sight of her pouting makes my heart ache. I want to hug her and never let her go.

"What is this about?" Taylor 'The Sloth' Hubbel asks.

"Ryan… Dismissed me." I bit my bottom lip. Her voice is breaking my heart. But, apparently, Sloth doesn't feel the same way.

Sloth smiles widely. "This is great, right?" I raise an eyebrow at him. "We can go back to Arizona, and be a family. Just like we always dreamed about."

"We can be a family here. I'm not fired, I'm dismissed. I'll be back after the birth, Taylor." Heather replies.

"But you don't need to go back-"

"I don't want to go back to Arizona, and I don't want to abandon my job and my fans, Taylor!"

"What about your family? Now your fans are more important than your family?"

"My work won't forbid me of having a family!"

And I feel like a outsider, because I'm on the middle of a couple fight. Oh, fuck.

"This is not fair. Not for me, not for our baby!"

"Taylor, shut up, you don't know how it works!" He's about to protest, but Heather continues. "Tell him, Naya! Tell him how the fans would react!"

They're both looking at me with a face that would scare the hell out of anyone. "Well…" I clear my throat. "They wouldn't like it. They… They're too in love with Brittana- That's how they call me and Heather."

Taylor huffs, and shakes his head. "Fine. Do whatever you want to. Just don't expect me to support you and be happy for you." And he walks upstairs.

Heather smiles softly at me and shrugs. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, HeMo. I wish Ryan could figure a storyline out so you could continue working. The fans are so sad on twitter. They're making up a lot of things, you know." I say and sigh.

She walks closer to me. "I'll miss work."

"I'll miss you." When I realize what I just said, I clear my throat. "…There. I'll miss you there. It's not the same thing without you. I'm too used to seeing you every day."

"I know… But, hey, we still have two weeks to work together." She smiles at me.

"Yeah…" I sigh.

"Come on." She takes my hand and we walk to the living room. We sit down on the couch, and she squeezes my hand. I was so hypnotized by her beautiful blue eyes that I didn't even see it coming. "Taylor… He asked me to marry him."

And, once again, my world fell apart. Now I'm just staring at her wide eyed, feeling my heart beating like a time bomb ready to explode in my chest. "What-" I take a deep breath. "What did you say?"

"Yes, of course!" She said, smiling happily. I could see her eyes shining. She's happy. And I want to cry.

"Wow…" I try my best to smile at her. "I'm… I'm so happy for you both." The biggest lie I've ever said in my whole life. I hug her because I don't want her to read my face. She's the only person that can read me better than Dianna, and it's never handy because sometimes I'm pretty sure she knows how I feel about her or how much I want to kiss her whenever we're too close.

"Thanks, Naya." She says and pulls back. "And… I want you to be my maid of honor."

I smile at her. I wasn't even planning on going, but… "Y-Yeah… I'd love too." I can't say no to her.

"Thanks you!" She hugs me again.

I feel like I'm about to cry, but I hold it back. I think it's time for me to leave. "I-I guess I should go home."

"No, stay. I'm preparing breakfast." She pouts. She knows I can't resist her pout.

"I can't… I have plans with…" Shit. "I have plans with Dianna." Another lie.

"Okay… But you should come over again soon."

I nod. "Of course." I get up from the couch and she gets up too.

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Lucy!" I whistle, and she runs towards me. "Time to go home, baby girl." I kneel and take her in her arms, petting Jenny. "Bye, Jenny." I kiss her forehead.

"Jenny loves you." Heather says, and I giggle awkwardly.

We walk towards the door, and I step outside. "Well, see you soon?" I say, and she nods.

"Bye Lucy." She says, smiling.

"Heather! I want my breakfast!" I hear Taylor screaming. Heather rolls her eyes and kisses Lucy's forehead, and I walk towards my car. Once I'm inside, I put Lucy inside her cage, and start to drive as the first tears rolls down my face.

Before start to drive, I plug my ipod on my car, and press the shuffle. And it makes me feel like the shuffle can read my feelings.

_Well oh they might wear classic Reeboks  
Or knackered Converse, or tracky bottoms tucked in socks  
But all of that's what the point is not  
The point's that there ain't no romance around there_

I do hate shuffle. And you know what? I start to sing along.

_"And there's the truth that they can't see  
They'd probably like to throw a punch at me  
And if you could only see them, then you would agree  
Agree that there ain't no romance around there_

_You know, oh it's a funny thing you know  
We'll tell 'em if you like  
We'll tell 'em all tonight  
They'll never listen  
Because their minds are made up  
And course it's all okay to carry on that way_

_Is over there there's broken bones  
There's only music, so that there's new ringtones  
And it don't take no Sherlock Holmes  
To see it's a little different around here_

_Don't get me wrong, oh there's boys in bands  
And kids who like to scrap with pool cues in their hands  
And just cause he's had a couple cans  
He thinks it's alright to act like a dickhead_

_Don't you know, oh it's a funny thing you know  
We'll tell em if you like  
We'll tell em all tonight  
They'll never listen  
Because their minds are made up  
And course it's all okay to carry on that way"_

This song makes me thing about what I saw there. Taylor is a real dick. How could he think that Heather would do whatever he wants her to do? Leave her work? Glee wouldn't be the same without her and everyone knows it. How can he be so selfish? And he's also making Heather cook to him? Does he realize Heather's pregnant? She have to be treated like a queen! At least I'd be treating her like a queen. I bet she's the one cleaning the house because he's a fucking idiot. And I'm fucking right to hate him. If I liked him I'm sure I'd be mad at him after what I just saw. And now I just hate him more. Dickhead.

_"I said no  
Oh no!  
Well oh you won't get me to go!  
Not anywhere, not anywhere  
No I won't go  
Oh no no!_

_Well over there there's friends of mine  
What can I say, I've known 'em for a long long time  
And they might overstep the line  
But you just cannot get angry in the same way  
No not in the same way  
So not in the same way  
Oh no, oh no no"_

I sing the last lines as loud as I can.

* * *

Once I get home, I cry all my tears out. Now I feel like I need to talk to someone. Dianna is the only person that I can talk to about my problems, but I don't know if I should call her. She's probably mad at me. I could call Kevin, but he's probably having another Game of Thrones marathon with Jenna. I don't want to bother them. Telly? Again, I'm not going to spend my whole Saturday doing his nails.

Once again I'm going to spend the whole weekend alone. Me and the first season of American Horror Story.

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter three! I'm trying to write whenever I have a break, but school is a bitch. I'm getting too busy with homework (and my xbox keep distracting me), but I'll try to update as soon as possible. :)

The song of the chapter is A Certain Romance, and you can hear it on YouTube: _/watch?v=CUGzWETn1HQ_

See you guys soon!


End file.
